


Of Marriage and Traditions

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Shane and Ryan at a friend’s wedding & the bride's bouquet hits Ryan on the head. Shane picks it up and without thinking, passes it to Ryan. They get teased about it.





	Of Marriage and Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaboybergara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yaboybergara).



As far as he’s concerned, wedding traditions are all a bunch of bullshit made up to make the entire wedding preparation process an expensive fucking nightmare. Okay so  _maybe_  he’s being a bit harsh on the whole thing and there are  _some_  traditions that were pretty cool to think about- like how bridesmaids and maid of honors from Ancient Roman times dress like the bride to confuse evil spirits so that no harm can befall her before the wedding, but he’s been to one too many wedding ceremonies in his lifetime to know the truth. And the truth is that wedding planners are inclined to drain the recesses of your funds right down to the marrow like the chupacabra.

And of course Shane, that son of a bitch, would take something he regards as bullshit and run with it. “Aw good ol sour puss Bergara, you don’t have to be so bitter about it.” He’d said with a shit eating grin on his face. “Weddings are great! Don’t you think there’s something sweet about how they have to bypass so many obstacles just to get hitched? Nobody can fault others for causing a bit of mischief with traditions.” He’d wiggled his fingers in an exaggeratedly comical way for dramatic emphasis and Ryan doesn’t know whether to kiss him or punch him for it. Maybe both.

They’d both been dating for a couple of years now at this point and while Ryan admittedly had reservations about changing the dynamics of their relationship with one another from best friends to boyfriends, a part of him is relieved to find out that nothing much has changed. Dating Shane is still as infuriating as it is good. They were still the same with their goofing around and occasional squabbles, except now with added bonuses like kissing. A lot of kissing. And then some. Shane being cute doesn’t detract Ryan’s

Okay maybe,  _maybe_  he’s feeling just a tad bit overly self-aware about the whole wedding thing alright? Coming out to his family about dating Shane went a lot better than expected but like all parents do, they have to amp things up by hinting at the potential future they would have together. ‘They aren’t young anymore. It’s the perfect age to think about settling down.’ His mother would say, much like all well-meaning mothers do. But is it really though?

Ryan’s only 26 and marriage takes a lot of commitment. Then there’s the finances, housing, paperwork…everything to prepare for. Are they really at the point in their lives to think about that? The last thing Ryan wants would be to get caught up in the moment and for either of them to come to regret it. Would Shane even want to marry someone like him? Sure everything is fine and dandy now. Ryan could even venture to say that he’s happy with where they are in life. But who’s to say things won’t…change in ten years? He’s….not the easiest person to be around and he won’t delude himself into thinking otherwise. Yet, he’d also be lying if he said he didn’t fantasise about what life would be like if they did get married. So many things could go wrong, but there’s also so many things that  _could_  go right.

“I didn’t say weddings aren’t great and I’m not bitter about it, jackass. All I’m saying is-” WHAP!!!! All that he’d planned to say effectively launched itself right out the window with the velocity of an object beaning him right in the face, causing Ryan to curse and stumble backwards. That’s what he gets for complaining at someone’s happy occasion, he supposed. Ryan is dimly aware of something being handed to him despite his vision currently swimming and struggling for focus. On instinct, he reaches out to take hold of it and immediately regrets the decision to do so when people around him broke into wolf whistles and “OOOOOOOHHHH”s.   
  
Once his vision clears (jesus christ does the bride practise discus throws in her spare time???), he looks down to see that it’s her [bouquet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mirageflowers.com.sg%2Fbridal-bouquets%2F&t=NGFjYmIxNTE1NDkzMjQ1MWQzMWJjMzFhMjU4NGQzNzNlOTg4YWE3NyxBZFZ5aURyUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtEqAcROywjptvmW_PmeDRA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fspoopybruh.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174951001484%2Fits-an-interesting-idea-so-heres-a-little). Delicately crafted with a combination of Roses, Matthiola, Eustomas and white Hydrangeas. For a moment, Ryan freezes and gapes. His gaze automatically finds Shane’s, who has the grace to appear surprised he’d handed it to him.

The rest of the night dissolves into an absolute shitstorm of “So it’s your turn next, huh?”, “When’s the wedding?”, “I better be one of the bridesmaids at your wedding or I swear to god-”. To their credit, Shane handles it all with grace and his usual unflappable self. And Ryan does his best not to sound like a dying chicken. Especially when Shane progressed from slinging an arm around his shoulder to holding him close by the waist, hand warm and steadying even through his suit jacket.   
  
“We haven’t set a date yet but we’re thinking some time next May.” Shane answers yet another with a grin and a wink at Ryan. Honestly, he’s lucky he’s cute and they’re in public because Ryan may be clutching the bouquet still but it’s not going to deter him from trying to wring his neck. 

By the grace of God or whatever powers up above, the teasing finally dies down. They find themselves seated by the edge of water fountain to cool off from the celebrations. Ryan’s had just enough time to be feeling more calm when Shane speaks again. This time, in a softer register.   
“I do want to, you know?”   
  
The tenderness in his gaze has shivers running down Ryan’s side when he gives him his attention. “Want what?” The question is out before he could deliberate. The tip of his tongue darts out briefly to wet his bottom lip. He doesn’t miss how Shane’s eyes followed the movement.   
  
“I do want to…you know…talk about it. The whole ‘getting married’ thing. Eventually. I mean, of course, if you’re up for it.” Shane elaborates and for the second time this night Ryan feels like he’s forgotten how to breathe. “We don’t have to talk about it now. Just know that uh- yeah. I do want to, at some point.”   
  
“At some point.” Ryan’s voice cracks when he finally answers. It’s pointedly ignored- a feat easy to do, especially when Shane’s careful look lights up in quiet pleasure. “Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.” Ryan leans in to press a chaste kiss to Shane’s growing smile. “ _Yeah_.”   
“Good.” And it is. It really is. Until Shane ruins the moment by making a quip about following tradition as the next in line to marry. Unbelievable fucker,  ~~he loves him~~. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an anon prompt on yaboybergara 's tumblr page and I decided to write it out.
> 
> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
